Desu Desu no Mi
The Desu Desu no Mi (デスデスの実 Destroy Destroy Fruit) is a Paramecia type of Devil Fruit which allows its user to literally destroy anything he touches, including himself, making the user a Destroy Human (破壊人間 Hakai Ningen). Appearance Strengths & Weaknesses The main strength of this fruit, as demonstrated, is that the user is capable of destroying anything non-living apart simply by touching it with any part of his body. By doing so, the targetened object will be broken apart, while also causing a slight air explosion of sorts. The user can do so by touching said targets with either their hands or feet, although it was shown that his entire body can cause the destruction, it's apparently better to cause it via hands or feet. Depending on his own strength, the destruction caused by the user's contact with an object can be increased. Like for example, by simply touching the ground with his palm open, the user will provoke breaks in a radius of 2 meters or so, while if he punches the ground violently it can cause an rupture with more than 10 meters of diameter. It is possible for the user to surpress his destructive contact ability, as it is shown he can normally walk through the land without destroying it. With that, the user can surpress it when he doesn't want to destroy something, although he needs to do this surpression all by himself, meaning that if he accidentally touches something, it may break apart. It has been proved that the bigger and harder the object, the much more difficult it will be to break it. Also if something is too hard and big, the user may need to keep contact with said object in order to fully complete the destruction or else if the contact is broken, no harm will be done. This seems to apply to all other objects, the user needs to keep contact in order to complete the destruction. With the rest of his body, the user of this fruit can still destroy things although at a much lesser extent. As for an example, the user can walk through a stone wall and destroy a part of it similar in size to their own body. The user can also break themselves apart without harm, doing so will cause cracks to appear at his body similar to how they appear when he is destroying something. Breaking themselves apart will cause an air explosion capable of sending a few things away due to the pressure. The fruit is also shown to possess some weaknesses. If the user doesn't keep contact with the object he is destroying, said target won't break apart nor it will receive any harm. Sometimes the user of the fruit can accidentally destroy things he didn't want to by falling or touching them by accident. If the user is barely councious, he can't surpress his destructive touch, meaning that even his steps will cause destruction. Other than that, this fruit possesses the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Techniques Etymology *''Desu'' is the reduced word for Desutoroi that is the literal japanese for Destroy. Trivia *This fruit is shown to be quite similar to the Pamu Pamu no Mi. *In-universe, many people end up calling Henry as Kawaii (可愛い Cute). **Similarly, when ending most of his sentences, Henry uses the suffix "-desu". Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia Devil Fruits